scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again
You'll Never Lurk in This Town Again is a story in ''Scooby-Doo'' #83, by DC Comics. Premise A monster is stopping the shooting of a new movie. Synopsis The gang gets backstage of a big time movie set where famed horror director Peter Appleby, the creator of Bad Dream on Baker Street, is directing a romance film. Appleby's set is haunted by the monster of his horror film. The gang find a clue left behind by the monster, a business card of a local talent agent. They investigate as the agent wants to sign up Fred but the lead turns into a dead end. Velma sets a trap and uses Shaggy and Scooby as bait as they catch the monster and expose the actor who played the monster, Jerry Conway. He could never get another role after playing the famous monster and all he wanted to do was work again. The director gave him a break by casting him in the romance film. Characters Main characters: * ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Peter Appleby * Julie Rogers * Henry J. Knockwurst Villains: * Cromchutek * Jerry Conway Other characters: * Film crew members * Henry J. Knockwurst's secretary Locations * Movie studio * Apex Talent Agency Objects * TBA Vehicles * None Suspects Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Reception Mr. Rozum known to another section of the comic book shop as the author of Midnight Mass. returns to Scooby-Doo. Rozum dreams up an interesting little tale in which a director known for horror movies "moves on to better things." Is this somewhat autobiographical? I'm certain some readers just may feel that Mr. Rozum would never "lower" himself to write for Scooby-Doo. These same readers I'm certain would find it insane for a grown human to be reviewing or even reading Scooby-Doo. Let me tell you something. Scooby-Doo is way smarter than many comic books that are targeted toward mature readers. Mr. Rozum's clever little mystery comments on James Cameron. He who directed The Terminator and his rise to the snooty critical eye with Titanic. He mixes this treatment with Wes Craven the director of Nightmare on Elm Street and throws in a parody of a well-known actress who is hated by many women. I shan't say whom this actress is, and I, like most men, have no problem with her. Joe Staton feeds off this vibe with a Spitting Image style caricature of the actress in question. Along the way, Mr. Rozum deepens the relationship between Fred and Daphne. No doubt he got the greenlight because of their further growth as a couple in the heavenly Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. His partner Joe Staton brilliantly depicts the body language of the two sleuths. After Fred makes his statement, Daphne is so stunned that she's late for the grilling of the suspect.Ray Tate in Line of Fire Reviews Quotes References }} Category:DC Comics stories